Laitakaupungin prinsessa
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Prinsessa-ajoista on kulunut melkein kymmenen vuotta, eikä mikään ole ennallaan. Tooru asuu kaupungin pimeällä puolella ja taistelee muistoja vastaan. Onko sellaisia asioita, joista ei vain voi päästä yli? Se jää nähtäväksi. Tooru/Yuujirou.


Savu kohoili laiskoina tuprahduksina Toorun hiljalleen nauttimasta tupakasta ja ikkunan ulkopuolella kaupungin ilta tummui.

Tooru asui tunkkaisessa yksiössä melkein ydinkaupungissa, alue tosin ei ollut niitä ystävällisimpiä.

Ulkoapäin katsottaessa melkeinpä joka toisessa ikkunassa roikkui mies tai nainen tekemässä kaupunkia entistäkin savuisemmaksi, Tooru yhtenä heistä.

Kukaan ei varmaan olisi arvannut kymmenen vuotta takaperin, että hän päätyisi kaupungin - saattoi melkein sanoa, että jopa elämän - pimeämmälle puolelle.

Siloposkinen, aavistuksen sarkastinen ja kyyninen, mutta kuitenkin pohjimmiltaan optimistinen Tooru, joka oli hiukan epäluuloisena aloittanut elämän muuttavat vuotensa poikalukiossa.

_Prinsessa Tooru_.

Muisto sai nuoren miehen irvistämään ja hän sulki ikkunan tumpattuaan tupakkansa läikikkäälle ikkunalaudalle.

Tooru ei halunnut ajatella niitä aikoja, ei sitten ollenkaan.

Aina kun hän näki kadulla nuoren tytön goottilolita-asussa, Tooru jäi katsomaan aivan liian pitkäksi aikaa - eikä aina pelkästään katsomaan. Pitsit ja taidokkaat koristelut vangitsivat hänen katseensa, raahasivat väkisin ajatukset menneeseen.

Samanlainen mekko hänen itsensä päällä, Mikoton päällä. Samanlainen mekko _Yuujiroun_ päällä.

Tooru ei ollut - suureksi harmikseen - missään vaiheessa kasvanut mitenkään merkittävän pitkäksi tai muuten miehiseksi, joten hänen oli turvauduttava imagossaan muuhun kuin pelkkään ulkonäköön.

Tooru oli vähän päälle kaksikymppisenä kyllästynyt kauniin, hyvän pojan rooliin ja aloittanut muutoksen tupakoinnilla. Hän ei varsinaisesti pitänyt tupakan tunnusta huulilla, eikä ummehtuneesta, savuisesta mausta, mutta kaikkeen tottui.

_Niin, kaikkeen tottui_. Ajatus tihkui katkeruutta ja Tooru heitti ylikasvaneet hiuksensa olan yli pois tieltä. Hän oli tottunut olemaan myös ilman Mikotoa ja Yuujirouta.

Mikotolla oli tänä päivänä varmaan omakotitalo lähiössä, vaimo ja kauniita lapsia. Yuujirousta Toorulla ei ollut aavistustakaan ja hän vakuutti itselleen, ettei häntä edes kiinnostanut.

Yuujirou oli vain kadonnut hänen elämästään pari vuotta lukion jälkeen, juuri silloin, kun Toorulla oli alkanut olla Sayakan ja tämän perheen kanssa taas vaikeaa.

Tooru oli yrittänyt kirjoittaa ystävälleen, mutta vastausta ei ollut ikinä tullut. Hän ei edes tiennyt, olivatko kirjeet menneet perille. Soittaessa oli puhelimeen vastannut joku täysin tuntematon, epäkohtelias henkilö, joka sanoi, ettei tiennyt mitään Shihoudanin perheestä.

Ilmeisesti Yuujiroun perhe oli muuttanut, ja poika oli kaiketi lähtenyt yliopistoon ulkomaille, tai jotain vastaavaa kertomatta Toorulle sanallakaan. Siinä varsinainen ystävä.

Tooru nousi kiukkuisena ylös ja kiskaisi nahkatakin päälleen, kietaisi hiuksensa huolimattomasti poninhännälle. Taas hän oli päästänyt ajatuksensa herpaantumaan. Tooru ei ymmärtänyt, miksi Yuujirou edelleen tunkeutui itsepäisesti hänen mietteisiinsä, vaikka he eivät olleet olleet missään tekemisissä vuosikausiin.

Hänen oli saatava raitista ilmaa, jotain, joka veisi kaikki ajatukset mukanaan.

Juuri tällaisina hetkinä Tooru rakasti moottoripyöräänsä.

Tooru päätti hetken mielijohteesta poiketa vakioreitiltään ja kääntyi seuraavasta risteyksestä vasemmalle oikean sijaan.

Ajaessaan hän keskittyi vain tiehen ja viileään yöilmaan, ohitse viliseviin valoihin, jotka sokaisivat, jos niihin yritti keskittyä liikaa.

Seuraavan mutkan jälkeen avautuvan tien molemmille puolille oli pysäköity autoja, joten Toorun oli pakko hidastaa vauhtiaan.

Ennen suojatietä hän pysähtyi tapojensa vastaisesti, sillä ajelu oli saanut suurimman osan hänen mielensä synkkyydestä kaikkoamaan. Enää Tooru ei tuntenut halua ajaa kenenkään päälle, paitsi jos se olisi -

Tietä lähti ylittämään tyttö, jolla oli yllään korkeakorkoiset saappaat, vaikka hän olisi selvästi ollut pitkä ilman niitäkin. Kulkijalla oli yllään muhkeahelmainen musta mekko, jonka helma yletti vähän yli polven, ja käsissään mustat pitsihansikkaat, jotka ylsivät yli kyynärpään.

Kasvoja tai hiuksia oli mahdotonta nähdä, sillä vaikka oli ilta, kulkija kantoi valkeaa, rusettisomisteista päivänvarjoa.

Ei se voinut mitenkään olla, olisi täysin naurettavaa, jos – Toorulla oli vain liian vilkas mielikuvitus, montako kertaa aikaisemmin hän oli erehtynyt luulemaan, että oli nähnyt…

"-Yuujirou?" Toorun ääni oli täynnä epäuskoa, ja tietä ylittänyt henkilö kääntyi hitaasti katsoman häntä. Tooru oli jo aivan valmis pyytämään anteeksi, pahoittelemaan, että oli erehtynyt henkilöstä, kunnes hän näki pitkät vaaleat hiukset, ja siniset silmät lukkiutuivat kullanruskeisiin.

"Tooru?" Yuujiroun ääni oli aivan yhtä epäuskoinen, joskin siihen sekoittui myös jotain paniikintapaista.

Kumpikaan ei osannut sanoa mitään, he vain tuijottivat toisiaan, Tooru yksinkertaisen hämmentyneenä ja järkyttyneenä, Yuujirou kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen.

Tilanne venyi venymistään, kunnes Yuujirou käänsi katseensa äkkiä taas maahan ja jatkoi tien ylittämistä kuin mitään erikoista ei olisi tapahtunut.

Tooru oli kuitenkin osannut ennakoida entisen ystävänsä käytöksen ja kurvasi Yuujiroun eteen ennen kuin tämä pääsi seuraavalle jalkakäytävälle.

"Ajattelitko häipyä?" Toorun ääni oli terästä, mutta siitä ei ollut vastusta jäisille silmille. Yuujirou ei vastannut, piti vain katseensa visusti maassa.

"Hyvä, sillä minä ajattelin vähän muuta." Ilmeenkään värähtämättä Tooru tarttui toisen käsivarteen ja veti – pakotti – tämän istumaan taakseen moottoripyörän selkään.

"Pidä kiinni", hän ärähti suupielestään ja hitaasti, melkein kuin olisi ollut unessa, Yuujirou kietoi kätensä toisen vyötäisille.

"Kunnolla", Tooru sanoi ja painoi kaasua.

Tooru mietti hetken, että olisi vienyt toisen suosikki-yökerhoonsa, mutta jotenkin koti tuntui paremmalta vaihtoehdolta, niin kolea kuin se loppujen lopuksi olikin.

Pihassa hän vilkaisi Yuujirouta epäillen, mutta toisen karkaamisaikomukset näyttivät kuolleen.

"Kolmanteen kerrokseen", Tooru avasi oven ja viittasi toista astumaan sisään. Yuujirou nyökkäsi ja ylitti kynnyksen uskomattoman sirosti sellaisilla koroilla.

Tooru inhosi itseään kun edes pani tuollaisen täysin turhan asian merkille tällaisessa tilanteessa. Kaiken järjen mukaan hänen mielensä olisi pitänyt askarrella sen parissa, miksi Yuujirousta ei ollut kaikkina niinä vuosina kuulunut mitään, ja miksi toinen yhtäkkiä oli siinä, vieläpä prinsessavaatteissa.

Tooru kulki pari askelta Yuujiroun jäljessä yrittäen pitää mielensä olennaisissa asioissa sen sijaan, että ihaili hameen hulmahtelua ja toisen itsevarmaa askellusta, vaikka tämän ryhti olikin hiukan lysähtänyt.

Ovella Tooru kaivoi avaimensa esiin ja päästi Yuujiroun asuntoonsa. Blondi vilkaisi epävarmana entistä ystäväänsä ja oli aikeissa alkaa riisua kenkiään, mutta Tooru pudisti päätään.

"Ei se haittaa, täällä on muutenkin sotkuista." Tekosyyn livahtaessa suusta Tooru inhosi jälleen itseään. Hänestä oli tuntunut, että saappaiden riisuminen saisi jotenkin hänen oman kuvansa Yuujirousta säröilemään. Sillä ei olisi pitänyt olla väliä.

Hänen olisi pitänyt kaivaa esille omia vaatteitaan, tarjota niitä toiselle, jotta tämä saattaisi istua kunnolla ja tuntea olonsa mukavaksi.

Tooru viittasi toista tulemaan perässään olohuoneeseen ja istumaan harmaalle plyysisohvalle. Heidän välilleen laskeutui jälleen hiljaisuus, joka oli tällä kertaa raskas kaikista sanomattomista asioista.

"Sinä… vain katosit", Tooru aloitti kömpelösti ja huomasi, ettei enää edes osannut olla toiselle vihainen, vaikka kuinka yritti. He istuivat vierekkäin, niin kaukana toisistaan kuin se pienellä sohvalla vain oli mahdollista. Silti Tooru melkein tunsi toisesta hohkaavan lämmön.

"Minä…" Yuujiroun kasvoilta paistoi, ettei hän todellakaan olisi halunnut puhua aiheesta.

"Minä muutin. Aloin opiskella, enkä ehtinyt…" Yuujirou pudisti päätään ja yritti uudestaan.

"Minä… eristäydyin. Ensin tein sen, jotta voisin keskittyä pelkästään kouluun, mutta…"

"Mutta?" Toorun katse oli kylmä ja molemmat hytisivät hiukan.

"Tooru – minä… minä epäonnistuin kaikessa. Tiedätkö miltä sellainen tuntuu? Tietenkään en halunnut vaihtaa kuulumisia kenenkään kanssa. En halunnut kenenkään tietävän, miten huonosti minulle oikeasti meni", Yuujiroun katse ei ollut aneleva, yksinkertaisesti häpeävä.

Toorusta tuntui, ettei ollut oikein kiusata toista niin hirveästi, mutta hän ei ollut aivan vielä valmis antamaan anteeksi.

"Yuujirou, minä luulin, että me oltiin ystäviä. _Oikeita ystäviä_. Sellaisia, jotka eivät arvostele toisia siksi, että näillä nyt sattuu menemään joku asia huonosti."

_Minä jos kuka tiedän._

Tooru oli itsekin tehnyt monia asioita, joista oli kaikkea muuta kuin ylpeä. Yuujiroun ei kuitenkaan tarvitsisi tietää esimerkiksi sitä, miten monta goottilolita-asuun pukeutunutta vaaleahiuksista nuorta tyttöä Toorun asunnossa oli käynyt.

"Sinä et ole edes kuullut vielä kaikkea", Yuujirou hautasi hetkeksi kasvot käsiinsä kuin näkymätöntä voimaa pyytäen. Tooru laski epäröiden kätensä toisen olalle kehottaen tätä jatkamaan.

"Tuskin se nyt niin kamalaa voi olla."

Yuujiroulta pääsi ääni, joka oli kuin puuskahduksen ja naurahduksen risteytys.

"Hyvä on, jos kerran vaadit. Minulla meni siis… tosi huonosti. Rahat alkoivat olla vähissä, enkä tietenkään halunnut pyytää vanhemmiltani. Niinpä minä keksin – minä keksin keinon."

Yuujirou hypisteli merkitsevästi hameensa helmaa ja räpytteli raskaasti rajattuja luomiaan.

Tooru ei osannut muuta kuin tuijottaa.

"Sinä – "

"Minä aloin taas prinsessaksi. Kuningattareksi oikeastaan. Aina löytyy niitä, jotka ovat valmiita maksamaan tällaisista kasvoista… ja pukeutumisesta tällaiseen asuun."

Tooru ei ollut aivan varma mitä olisi sanonut. Tavallaan hän ymmärsi toista, mutta hänestä tuntui, ettei tässä ollut vielä kaikki. Se kuvastui Yuujiroun ilmeestä, joka oli taas mennyt hämilliseksi.

"Kuten ehkä tiedät, toisille ei pelkkä katsominen riitä ja he… he ovat valmiita maksamaan enemmästäkin", Yuujiroun ilme oli niin häpeilevä, että Toorusta tuntui, ettei hänen tarvinnut kuulla juuri nyt enempää. Hän oli kyllä järkyttynyt, mutta Yuujirou oli silti Yuujirou, ihan sama mitä tämä oli tehnyt.

_Tai mitä tälle oli tehty. _Tooru tunsi odottamattoman kiukun kuohahduksen, kun hänen katseensa eksyi Yuujiroun kurjaan ilmeeseen. Oli ystävän tehtävä piristää toista, eikä Tooru ollut koskaan oikeasti lakannut olemasta toisen ystävä - ei vapaaehtoisesti. Sillä ei ollut väliä, mitä Yuujirou oli tehnyt, jos he todella olivat ystäviä.

"Etkö muista, mitä me luvattiin silloin viimeisenä vuonna, kun olimme murtautuneet silloisten prinsessoiden pukuhuoneeseen?" Tooru hymyili aavistuksen valjusti ja iski silmää. Yuujirou katsoi häntä hetken omituisesti, mutta sitten toisenkin kasvoille nousi varovainen hymy.

"Totta, olin melkein unohtanut sen."

"Prinsessavala", Tooru nosti pikkusormensa ja ojensi sitä Yuujiroulle, joka kietoi oman pikkusormensa sen ympärille.

"Luottamus ja turva, tuki ja tuomitsemattomuus." Yuujirou katsoi Toorua silmiin ilme täynnä kiitollisuutta, helpotusta.

"Suurimpana ystävyys, ikuisuus." Tooru päätti valan katse lattiassa. Valaan kuului vielä kolmaskin osio, mutta kumpikaan ei katsonut sen lausumista tarpeelliseksi juuri nyt.

Huoneeseen lankesi hiljaisuus, joka ei kuitenkaan enää ollut yhtä raskas, oli melkein kuin joku olisi puhaltanut kaikkeen uuden hengen.

"Missä sinä ajattelit viettää yösi?" Tooru kysyi ja Yuujiroun ilme muuttui mietteliääksi.

"En tiedä, minä…"

"Sinä voit kyllä jäädä tänne", Tooru sanoi niin nopeasti, että se sai Yuujiroun kohottamaan kulmiaan.

"Sopii."

Tooru ei tiennyt miksi, mutta ajatus siitä, että Yuujirou lähtisi saman tien, oli sietämätön. Hänestä tuntui, että ensimmäisen kerran koskaan asunto tuntui nyt kodilta, kun Yuujirou istui siinä sohvalla hänen vieressään.

Tooru tarkasteli toisen kasvoja tarkemmin ja pani merkille, että Yuujirou oli muuttunut tuskin lainkaan heidän kouluajoistaan, paitsi että toinen näytti todella väsyneeltä. Vahvasta meikistä huolimatta Tooru saattoi erottaa varjot toisen silmien alla ja kirkkaissa kullanruskeissa pupilleissa näytti olevan päällä samea kalvo.

Toorun teki mieli kysyä, oliko Yuujirou onnellinen, mutta hän nieli sanat, sillä ei itse halunnut vastata samaan kysymykseen mistään hinnasta.

Niinpä hän tyytyi nojautumaan toisen lähelle ja hipaisi tämän poskea saaden sormiinsa kerroksen meikkivoidetta ja puuteria.

Yuujiroun katse siirtyi hitaasti Toorun kasvoille ja blondin suupielet nytkähtivät ensin heikkoon hymyyn ja sitten alaspäin.

Yuujirou nojasi otsansa Toorun olkapäähän ja huokasi syvään.

He nojasivat toisiinsa ja Tooru antoi käsiensä hakeutua Yuujiroun ympärille, niskaan ja vyötärölle. Hän ei ollut varma halusiko laskea irti, koskaan, ikinä. Hänellä oli ollut toista enemmän ikävä kuin hän halusi myöntääkään.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Yuujirou mumisi Toorun olkapäähän:

"Minä jäin koukkuun siihen, Tooru."

"Mihin?" Tooru kuljetti ajatuksissaan sormiaan toisen hiusten läpi varoen sotkemasta kultaisia suortuvia. Hän oli kyllä utelias, muttei aikonut painostaa toista puhumaan.

"Prinsessaksi pukeutumiseen, minä en pystynyt vain lopettamaan kokonaan. Ne vuodet, kun en pukeutunut… minusta tuntui kuin olisin ollut tukehtumassa." Yuujiroun äänensävystä oli mahdotonta päätellä toisen ajatuksia, mutta Tooru tunsi toisen hienoisen tärinän olkaansa vasten.

"Ja mitä haaskausta se olikaan", Tooru tarttui toisen leukaan ja nosti tämän kasvoja niin, että saattoi katsoa Yuujirouta silmiin. "Yuujirou, sinä olet kaunis."

Yuujirou katsoi häntä hetken kuin olisi miettinyt vitsailiko Tooru. Blondi nielaisi.

"Äh, älä viitsi Tooru. Tiesin, että nauraisit kuitenkin…"

"En naura", Toorun ääni oli vakaa ja hän painoi suudelman toisen avonaisille huulille. Huulipuna tahrasi nopeasti Toorun suupielet, kun Yuujirou vastasi lujasti suudelmaan syventäen sitä.

Toorusta olisi tuntunut ihanalta, jos hän olisi tiennyt voivansa hukuttautua tähän tunteeseen. Ettei olisi tarvinnut enää koskaan herätä todellisen maailman ankeuteen ja julmuuteen…

Tooru vei taas kätensä toisen ympärille, muttei yllätyksekseen saanutkaan mielihyvää kankaan liukuvasta pinnasta ja pitsien karheudesta, vaan siitä, että tunsi pojanvartalon kaikkien niiden kerrosten alla.

Ei pehmeää muuria kahden ihmisen välissä tai liian muhkeita reisiä jo muutenkin leveiden helmojen alla. Oli vain tuttua jäntevyyttä ja kovia kulmia juuri siellä, missä niitä kuuluikin olla. Yuujiroun hengitys oli karheaa ja huulilta karkaavat äänet olivat matalia, kun heidän suudelmansa taukosi.

"Tooru…" Yuujirou katsoi häntä silmiin ja sävy oli täsmälleen se, joka sen kuuluikin olla. Tooru katsoi toista pitkän hetken, ahmi katseellaan särmikkäitä kasvoja ja punaisesta tahriintunutta suuta, ennen kuin pudisti päätään.

"Että kun olenkin ollut uskomattoman tyhmä", sinitukkainen mutisi sanat toisen kaulaa vasten ja tukahdutti kaikenlaiset kysymykset ottamalla ihoa huultensa väliin, imemällä punaisen jäljen solisluun yläpuolelle.

Yuujirou parahti jotakin, mistä oli mahdotonta saada selvää ja tarttui Toorun paidanhelmaan aikomuksenaan selvästikin päästä vaatekappaleesta eroon mahdollisimman nopeasti.

Toorulla ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan ja hän nosti kätensä kuin antautumisen merkiksi. Ja niin hän antautuikin, kerrankin hän halusi muistaa, ei enää unohtaa.

"Voisitko sinä pelastaa minut?" Tooru hengähti, kaikki loogiset ajatukset tuntuivat haihtuneen aikaa sitten. Hän saattoi melkein tuntea elämänhalun virtaavan takaisin jokaisen Yuujiroun jättämän suudelman myötä entistä voimakkaammin.

"Aina", Yuujiroun kuiskaus kuulosti tukahtuneelta ja suudelmassa maistui katumus, vuosien ikävä.


End file.
